


RP Example Post For Lissa

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik





	RP Example Post For Lissa

The buzzing along her skin was getting to be almost more than she could bear. If it wasn’t for the pain that was starting to move through her chest and up to her head, she might have been able to hold out for a little bit longer. 

She knew what the trigger was for this one. That damn Jessie and his friends. Just because he’d had some kind of rivalry with her brother and Rose wouldn’t kiss the ground her walked on, he had to start in on her. Logically she knew that what he was saying wasn’t true and it was just a bunch of male posturing crap, but this time it had hit a little too close to home.

It was seeing the dead coyote on the side of the road that had started this bunch of teasing. When she saw the poor thing, she couldn’t help walking to it because she could feel that it wasn’t quite gone, yet. Maybe if she could get her magic to work on him in time, he would be all right. She believed that with everything that she was.

However, it was when she crouched down by the coyote’s side, that Jessie and his group of jerks showed up.

“Awww, how sweet,” Jessie said mockingly. “Princess Lissa is stopping to clean up the road kill for everyone.”

She was so not in the mood for this right now. “Go away, Jessie,” she murmured as she ran her hands along the coyote, trying to see if there was one of the wounds that she could start with that would make it easier for the magic to flow into the rest of his battered body.

“Go away, Jessie,” one of his friends mimicked. “The Princess doesn’t like you, Jessie.”

“Maybe if you were more helpful to people and less of a bully you wouldn’t get that kind of reaction from the girls who have better things to do,” Lissa said distractedly as she found a spot on the coyote’s side that she was starting to focus her powers on.

Later, as she was making her way to her room, she would have admitted that her response wasn’t the best thing that she could have said to Jessie in front of his friends.

“Helpful?” Jessie said in a tone that had Lissa looking up sharply. “I can be helpful, Princess Uptight.”

She had only been able to watch it shock as someone used their power of air to lift the dying coyote away from her and slam the body into the trees on the other side of the road. She didn’t need to feel the severing of her magic’s connection to the animal to know that it was really and truly gone, now.

Keeping as composed as she could, Lissa got to her feet and started walking away from the boys before she did something that they would regret. When she knew she was out of sight of them, she started running. She had to get to the safety of her room before she fell apart.

Once she hit the dorms, she started running up the stairs, ignoring the people who called out greetings to her. By the time she made it to her door, the tears were flooding her eyes and she couldn’t stop the whisper of “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” that continued to come from her mouth.

Behind closed doors, she went to the side of her bed and pulled out the small pink jewelry box that was there and using the key around her neck, unlocked it. Sitting on her bed, she pulled up her skirt until she could see the skin of her upper thigh and then grabbed the razor that had been in the locked box.

There was only ever one way to make the pain and grief stop for even a little while.


End file.
